


Lighthearted Domesticity

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Also can you do one with Cedric? With fluff prompts 4 and 13? Thank you
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Lighthearted Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

The red front door looms in front of Cedric like a heavenly beacon after a long day at the Ministry. Friday had taunted him since Wednesday; taunting him by being so close in reach, but too far to grab properly. Now that it’s finally Friday, happiness washes over him as he unlocks the door; pausing just on the threshold as he lets the welcoming scent of sandalwood and lavender overtake him.

The downstairs is all quiet as Cedric hangs his coat. Out of habit, Cedric checks every room in search for you – refusing to give in to the slowly rising panic within. It felt a natural reaction did the panic when his eyes couldn’t find you and his hands couldn’t touch you. After all, Cedric had lived through a war that you had no inkling about until three years ago when Cedric told you his story. The graveyard, the subsequent war, and the final duel between a heinous man and a teenager barely a man.

The tinny noise of your stereo is what alerts Cedric to your whereabouts in the house that he’s shared with you for only half a year but plans to share for a lifetime. He hauls himself upstairs; wanting nothing more than to lay eyes on you after a long day in central London.

The music comes from your shared bedroom, and not long after taking the final step onto the landing does Cedric hear you singing along. An automatic smile breaks across his face at the sound of you enjoying yourself.

Cedric watches you recite the lyrics with expert timing, dancing around the bedroom as you fold the washing. He leans against the doorframe; happy for the moment to watch you dance without knowing of his presence. You bob your head as you fold up a set of pyjamas, setting them into piles of his and yours yet he knows full well you’ll be raiding his drawers tonight for something of his to wear.

“What are you listening to?” He calls out; laughing at how you gasp and turn.

“Art, Cedric. Art,” You laugh, pointing at him with a large smile.

“It’s not my sort of thing, I’ll tell you that much.”

“I’ll have you know this is top music in muggle society.”

“Then I’ll stick to music from the wizarding world.”

You gasp; dramatically placing your hand on your heart, “You wound me, Ced.” 

Pausing the conversation, you shimmy over to your stereo. You lower the volume, but still keep it loud enough for you to be able to sing along to the song that defined your life through the 90s. Introducing Cedric to your teenage obsessions had been an interesting period of your relationship; it gave him the chance to see how different muggle life was when he was entering one of the hardest periods of his own life. He couldn’t help the relief that washed over him when he realised that the second wizarding war had not disturbed your life.

_“Slammin’ it, jammin’ it, do what you like,”_ You sing; thickening your northern accent as you dance your way to him.

Cedric claps his hands as he starts to laugh but he has to admit to himself that he is thankful when the song ends, and he can hear himself think once again. With a final twirl, you switch off the stereo; letting the room sink into silence once again.

“Hi,” You finally greet with a large smile.

“Hi,” Cedric replies, smiling from his spot at the door.

**“Is that my shirt?”**

You look down at your clothes. With a laugh, you realise that you are in fact wearing Cedric’s shirt, “I think it is! I did wonder why I missed you more today; it had to be because I was smelling you more.”

Cedric beams; his smile wide and his eyes bright at the sound of your words. The relationship was just over three years old, but for Cedric, the honeymoon period was far from over. Each new day, getting to wake up to you, presented him with something new to love, something new to adore about you.

He pushes himself off the doorframe to make his way to you. His hands caress your face; thumbs stroking your cheekbones. Cedric’s grey eyes shine with unadulterated happiness as he gazes over your face. You bring your hands up to his; happy to have him home from what looks to have been a long day for him.

**“Compared to you: stars pale, and the moon dulls,”** Cedric whispers; half in awe, half seriously.

You roll your eyes, but you smile broadly at his words – butterflies raging in your stomach, “Cedric Diggory: you are nothing but a flirt.”

“But I only enjoy flirting with you.”

“I should hope so!” You tease.

He folds you into his arms with a laugh, “How was your day?”

You hum; wrapping your arms around him and inhaling his scent – juniper and sandalwood. It smelled like home. “It’s been a productive day – got all the jobs I wanted to get done, done before I’m back at work tomorrow.”

“I’m guessing the washing was the last job,” Cedric chuckles.

“It wasn’t meant to be, but I forgot it was in the dryer when I was prepping dinner.”

Cedric groans, “And you’ve made food? How are you this perfect?”

You hide your face in his chest; feeling the heat rush to your face, “Not perfect, far from it. Just happy to be here with you.”

“We’ll agree to disagree then.”

“How was work?”

“Long. I missed you too much.”

“We’ve already established that I missed you too.”

Cedric yawns; finally letting the tiredness that has hung over him all day, take over him. A yearning blooms inside him; his plans for the night now only revolve around eating whatever you’ve cooked, cuddles on the couch and falling asleep with you in his arms.

Pulling away all too soon, you take his hand in yours as you lead him back downstairs and to the kitchen. Cedric follows you around the house; knowing he would follow you absolutely anywhere and he begins to wonder whether beginning to live his future now wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
